Please forgive me
by Drops-of -Jupiter92
Summary: Finn didn't mean to hurt her but he did, now all he wants is her forgiveness but she doesn't know if she can ever trust the hero again. (FINNCELINE! If I decided to continue)
1. Chapter 1

At Finn and Jake's tree house, the two adventures were setting up for a kick butt mathematical party they were throwing, that all their friends would be attending to later that night. "Yo Finn, we go enough chips?" The yellow dog asked as he was setting up a food table.

"Heh yeah man I think we go enough chips" The human said walking outside with two arms full of bagged chips.

"This is going to be the best party ever!" The magical dog stretched his arms in the air as he wiggled them "So do you have the list of people we invited."

Finn nodded as he pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket "Yup!" He then started naming everyone on the list "We have, Princess Bubblegum, Cinnamon bun, Peppermint butler, Lady Rainicorn, Flame princess, Marceline, Hot dog princess, LSP, Slime princess, Wild berry princess, and a few candy people."

"Alright, sweet! Now I think we're going to need more drinks" The dog then ran inside the tree house while Finn kept setting up outside.

They spent most of the day setting up for this Mathematical party and it was finally night and all they have to do now is wait for everyone to get here.

"Hey Finn! Hey Jake!" Princess Bubblegum waved as her and the candy people arrived.

"Hey PB!" Finn called out happily.

After about an hour, all the guest arrived and the party began. "Whoo!" Jake yelled out and he danced to the current song that was playing.

All in all, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Finn was currently talking to his girlfriend FP, when Marceline floated over "Hey Finn! Awesome party you have here!"

The hero smiled up at his vampire friend "Thanks Marceline!"

"No problem, hero." She went to go float away but stopped remembering something "Oh Finn, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow and have a jam session!"

"Sure! That sounds great Marceline"

Flame princess, who was now starting to get jealous turned to Finn and said "Oh but Finn, I wanted you to spend the day with me. It feels like we never get to see each other anymore."

"Oh, well uhh I guess I could hang out with you tomorrow FP. Sorry Marcie but maybe the day after tomorrow we can jam?"

The vampire queen rolled her eyes "Yeah sure" she then muttered "Have fun with that lump of coal."

FP, hearing this, got up and stormed over to the vampire "What did you just say!" Her flames grew larger as she clenched his fist in anger

"Whoa calm down" Marcelince crossed her arms..

"Don't tell me to calm down!" The angry fire elemental screamed, getting ready to throw fire balls at the vampire.

"Guys! stop this!" Finn yelled at the two, who just completely ignore the human.

"Look I don't feel like dealing with you and you're anger problems right now" The annoyed vampire turned around and went to float away but FP threw a fire ball at her. Marcleine only just barley dodged it. Now the vampire was beyond angry.

"That's it!" She grabbed a picture of some kind of drink and threw it at the princess of the fire kingdom.

"Gahhhhhh!" Fp yelped in pain as steam rolled off her. Finn totally not thinking straight drew his sword and ran in between the two, closing his eyes in rage.

The hero wasn't even sure what happened next. He heard Marceline hiss out pain but he wasn't to sure why. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his sword clutch tightly in his hand, he then saw Marceline on the ground, covering her right eye, as blood seeped its way threw her fingers

"Oh my glob, Marcie! I-I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what came over me. That's never happened before!"

Marcelince looked up at the human boy with an hurt expression on her face. She got up, still covering her eye.

"Marcie, please forgive me!"

The vampire didn't reply she just floated away towards her house as tears slowly started leaking from her eyes. Out of all the people in the world, Finn was the last person she expected would hurt her. 'But once again I was wrong, he just another psycho jerk waiting to happen' She said to herself as she kept on floating away from the one person she thought she could trust.

**A/N Ugh! I wrote this because I got into a fight with one of my best guy friends and I was feeling a little angry and sad and it always makes me feel better when I write and draw but yeah this just came to mind so I had to write. I know FP probably doesn't have anger issues but I no like her so I made her kinda mean in this story but yeah its just a story don't get all mad , this was the only thing that would take my mind of real life issues. So yeah I'm sure there's alot of spelling and grammar issues in here because I wrote it in a blind rage but yeah please ignore any. I don't think I'm going to continue this but If I do it will most likely end up being a Finnceline fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Wow, I did not expect to get a lot of good feedback from this. Thanks everyone! Since your all awesome I will continue this! :)**

Its been a week since the party and Finn was still feeling awful He really didn't mean to hurt Marceline like that but when he heard Flame princess cry out in pain, the hero in him took over. Luckily though, Flame princess was fine. There wasn't enough liquid thrown at her to put her flames completely out .

"Hey Finn!" Jake's voice brought Finn back to the present "You still all waked out from the Party incident?"

The human boy sighed and looked at his brother "Jake? Was I completely wrong? Am I a bad person now?"

The yellow dog wrapped one of his paws around the boys shoulder "No bro, I mean Marcie shouldn't of done what she did but I'm not saying cutting her was the best choice. I think you both owe each other an apology. Why don't you go to her house now and try to work things out, it will make you feel tons better! Trust me , when I use to steal little kids ice cream It always made me feel better when I apologized." Finn looked over at Jake with a shocked expression. "What!? I didn't know it was wrong, I don't do it anymore."

"Alright, I'm going to Marcies house now." And with that the adventurer set off to the vampires house 'I hope she forgives me. I really do care about her a lot and I really didn't mean to hurt her like that.' He said to himself as he sighed.

As the hero approached the tiny house, he peaked inside the window to see if the vampire queen was even home. He then saw Marceline laying down on the couch with her face buried in a pillow. "Marice?" The boy tapped on the window to get her attention.

Marceline picked her head up and looked at Finn who was outside her window.

Finn flinched when Marcelince looked at him. Above her right eye a long gash starting from her eyebrow and ending at her cheek was oh so noticeable. There was no longer any blood since it was probably already healed and all that was left was the scar.

"Go away Finn!" She yelled at the human.

Finn sighed and sank to the ground with his knees to his chest "I messed up big time!"

The vampire queen sighed. She knew she deserved what she got and she couldn't really blame Finn for what he did but it still hurt her that he would do that.

After awhile Finn decided to go back home.

"Hey, bro! How did it go?" Jake asked as Finn walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

"Not good. She doesn't want to talk to me and I don't blame her. Glob, Jake you should of seen the look on her face after I hurt her that day."

"Don't worry bro, shell come around sooner or later."

The next day the hero went to the vampires house again to see if he could fix stuff

"Marcie! Please just let me in! I'm not leaving this time till we have a chance to talk." Finn said as he knocked on the door

Marceline sighed and looked over at the door "It's opened, you dweeb."

Finn then slowly opened the door and saw Marcelince sitting on the floor, leaning up against the couch with her face hidden in her knees. The human slowly walked over to her and crouched down "Look Marceline, I am truly sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"No Finn, I was wrong. I guess I just got a little jealous? But I suppose if I'm going to act like a monster I should be treated like one to."

Finn gasped at her words "Marceline! You are not or have even been a monster! You're radical! Like me."

Marceline smiled a little and looked up at Finn "Thanks hero, thats sweet and all but I think we shouldn't be friends anymore..." She then frowned, as did Finn

"What? Why!? Marcie you're one of my best friends!"

"I know Finn but I already caused enough problems with you and Flame Princess and I don't want to come in between you two. You deserve to be happy Finn and if I'm in the picture I don't see that happening"

Before Marceline could say another word, Finn leaned down and locked his lips with hers.

**A/N I know its short but if you guys wanna give me some idea's that are exciting and stuff then I can make the chapters longer and better :) if not that's okay, I'll think of something but thanks again for all the kind reviews! That's what made me want to continue this. **


	3. Chapter 3

When Finn finally broke off the kiss, they both blushed deeply. Marceline went to say something but shut her mouth, not sure of what to say.

"I-I'm sorry Marcie!" the human boy then quickly got up and ran out the vampire's house and ran as fast as he could back to the tree house.

When he made it back he ran right up to his room collapsed on his bed with his head buried in his pillow. Jake sensing there was something wrong with his bro, slowly walked up the ladder and approached Finn's bed. "Bro? What happened? Did Marceline kick you out?"

"No." Was his reply

"So… What did happen?"

"I-I" Finn lifted his head up and looked at Jake "I… Kissed her."

Jake's jaw dropped as he stared at Finn "You did what!?"

"I know! I'm a bad person aren't I?" Finn yelled as he grabbed the two nubs on his hat.

"No, no Finn you're not a bad person. I'm sure you only did that because you felt really guilty about what happened. Not because you're in love with her."

"Uhhhh Actually I think I might-" Before he could finish his sentence Jake cut him off.

"No you don't! You love Flame princess, you're brain is just still wacked out from last week. Bro, you're not in love with Marceline."

"But, but I think I am Jake! I mean when I kissed her it felt totes right man! I never felt that way dude! Not even when I kiss FP!"

Jake sighed as he puffed out his cheeks "Finn, are you sure you felt something other than guilt when that happened?"

"Yeah man." Finn jumped off his bed and looked at his brother "I have to go talk to Flame princess."

The hero left the tree house without another word and headed to FP's house. Finn scratched the back of his head, a bit nervous. He knew he would have to end it with Flame princess but he wasn't sure how she would handle it. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, especially a Princess but FP has the right to know what happened between him and Marceline.

As he reached her house the adventurer took a deep breath and called out for her "Flame princess? You home?"

FP coming out of k now where, hugged her boyfriend but quickly let go when the human winced in pain. "So sorry Finn." She said looking at him with a small smile.

"That's alright FP." When she gave him an even bigger smile the hero frowned deeply 'Man this is not going to be easy.' "Look FP… I uhhh went to go see Marceline earlier today."

Flame princess flames grew larger and she growled at the mention of the vampire queen's name "Ugh why would you go visit her!? She tried to kill me!"

Finn quickly tried defending himself and Marceline "I-I just felt really bad about cutting her an-" He was cut off by the angered Fire princess .

"You should not feel guilty about that! If anything you should have aimed for her chest! Grr! No one throws water at me and gets away with it!" At this point her flames were roaring high and all Finn wanted to do was calm her down before she ends up burning him alive.

"FP! Please calm down."

When she finally calmed down she took a deep breath and looked over at Finn "I'm sorry…"

"Look flame princess, you're really rad and sweet and amazing but I don't think we're going to work out" Finn looked at the ground not wanting to see her face.

"But Finn!" Lava tears started to leak from her eyes "I thought you like-liked me!" Now she was angry.

"I'm sorry FP but you deserve someone tons better than me." The hero walked away from the fire elemental. "I'm such a butt!" Finn sighed sadly as he walked inside his and Jakes tree house.

"Jake I'm back, I broke it off with-" Finn stopped mid sentence as he was greeted by the vampire queen and not his brother. "Marcie?"

The vampire crossed her arms and glared at him "So what? You just kiss me like that then totally bail? Am I that hideous? Or is it just because I'm a vampire?"

"Whoa! Hey I do not think you're hideous. Your totes the opposite of that, I-I just I dunno. I messed up and I'm sorry."

Marceline uncrossed her arms and walked over to the human "Its okay Finn." She placed her hand on his shoulder "I forgive you."

He looked up at her and frowned looking at the scar across her eye. She may forgive him but he will never forgive himself for what he did to her. It's probably a good thing she can't see her reflection.

"I broke it off with Flame princess."

Marceline sighed "See! Being friends with me is not worth it, Finn! I did not want to be the one to come in between you two."

"It wasn't your fault Marcie, But I'll so understand if you don't want to like chill out with me no more."

Marceline looked away from him and bit her bottom lip "I uhh kind of didn't mind the kiss." She blushed.

Finn looked up at her, shocked "Wait, really?"

Marceline looked up at him and nodded. "So uhh what now?" She asked still blushing.

"Hehe well we could hug?" Finn smiled as the two embraced each other.

**A/N: So yeah, few things. If you're really into the whole FPXFinn thing then please don't yell at me. I know Finn and Marcie will most likely never end up together but I still love this ship and will always dream so don't crush my dreams! Lol anyways, ignore spelling mistakes I will fix them soon enough. **


End file.
